comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Society of America
JSA is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :JSA #78: 05 Oct 2005 Current Issue :JSA #79: 02 Nov 2005 Next Issue :JSA #80: 07 Dec 2005 Status Published monthly. First published in 1999. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines JSA #79 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. JSA #78 JSA #77 "Mixed Signals" - Day of Vengeance Tie-In - Harold Lawrence Jordan, AKA Airwave, and cousin to Green Lantern Hal Jordan, appears at the JSA headquarters going insane from hearing too many transmissions. They call in GL for help, and Hal and Alan follow Airwave into space where they meet Donna Troy who is on a quest to the center of the universe. Airwave and Donna go off, while Alan and Hal talk about family. Dr Fate and Lyta find themselves in a barren snowy area that the Spectre apparently sent them to. JSA #76 JSA #75 Past Storylines Collections *''JSA, vol. 1: Justice Be Done'' - Collects ???. "This trade paperback chronicles the rebirth of the Justice Society of America, one of the first super hero teams of all times. Investigating the death of Dr. Fate, one of the JSA's founding members, the current Starman, Hourman, Star-Spangled Kid, Hawkgirl and Black Canary join forces with two former members of the legendary team, Atom Smasher and Sand. And after learning how the fallen hero's death has led to the birth of a new Dr. Fate and surviving an encounter with an ancient evil, the heroes decide to band together to form a modern JSA." - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 2: Darkness Falls'' - Collects ???. "A team made up of heroes from the present and legends from the past, the JSA finds themselves fighting their history and their future, as they face off against the mad Obsidian, son of Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern and member of the Justice Society. and just as Starman, Hourman, Star Spangled Kid, Black Canary, Atom Smasher and Sand begin to recover from this emotional and physical battle, they find themselves pitted against their old foes, the Injustice Society, and the time-warlord Extant, the man responsible for the death of several members of the original Justice Society." - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 3: The Return of Hawkman'' - Collects ???. "When the JSA travel back to Thanagar, home world of the Hawkpeople, Hawkgirl learns that everything that she believed about her past is false. Furthermore she discovers that she holds the key to her beloved Hawkman's reincarnation. But before she can hope to be reunited with the winged warrior, the JSA must defeat an omnipotent despot determined to ravage Thanagar. This book marks the triumphant return of Hawkman and the beginning of a new era in his legend." - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 4: Fair Play'' - Collects #26-32, plus a story from JSA Secret Files #2. "Roulette runs the most dangerous gambling den on Earth -- a club where costumed adventurers are lured to fight for their lives while super-villains bet on the outcome. Now she's turned her sights on the JSA, and she's got more than a professional interest in seeing the team destroyed!" - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 5: Stealing Thunder'' - Collects #32-38? - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 6: Savage Times'' - Collects #39-45. "The JSA is divided, handling multiple matters in different eras. Several heroes find themselves in Ancient Egypt, fighting the immortal villain Vandal Savage and an earlier incarnation of the power of Black Adam. However, Power Girl and Dr. Mid-Nite also have their hands full with separate cases." - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 7: Prince of Darkness'' - Collects #46-55. "Three of the JSA's deadliest foes band together to systematically destroy the team, clearing their way to crush mankind and rule the world! Can the JSA come together in what appears to be Earth's darkest hour?" - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 8: Black Reign'' - Collects #56-58 plus Hawkman #23-25. "Black Adam brings old world justice to Kahndaq as Hawkman seizes control of the JSA and brings them to the turbulent Middle East for an epic battle!" - WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 9: Lost'' - Collects #59-67. "The JSA visit old friends and new as they rectify injustices, aware that as they fix one problem, an even larger one is brewing in the timestream!"- WorldCat *''JSA, vol. 10: Black Vengeance'' - Collects #68-75. "The Spectre, without a human host, is running rampant, meting out a brutal form of justice encouraged by the new Eclipso! Plus, Atom Smasher seeks forgiveness, Degaton's plan to destroy the JSA is thwarted, and more!" - (forthcoming, March 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0310 JSA #71 $2.50 *FEB05 0295 JSA #72 $2.50 *MAR05 0411 JSA #73 $2.50 *APR05 0344 JSA #74 $2.50 *MAY05 0238 JSA #75 $2.99 *JUN05 0374 JSA #76 $2.50 *JUL05 0238 JSA #77 $2.50 *AUG05 0221 JSA #78 $2.50 *SEP05 0248 JSA #79 $2.50 *OCT05 0259 JSA #80 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0638 JSA VOL 1 JUSTICE BE DONE TP NEW PTG (JAN058147) $17.99 *SEP05 0639 JSA VOL 2 DARKNESS FALLS TP (STAR15897) $19.95 *SEP05 0640 JSA VOL 3 THE RETURN OF HAWKMAN TP (STAR17192) $19.95 *SEP05 0641 JSA VOL 4 FAIR PLAY TP NEW PTG (MAR058190) $17.99 *SEP05 0642 JSA VOL 5 STEALING THUNDER TP (STAR19532) $14.95 *SEP05 0643 JSA VOL 6 SAVAGE TIMES TP (AUG040396) $14.95 *SEP05 0644 JSA VOL 7 PRINCE OF DARKNESS TP (DEC040268) $19.95 *APR05 0341 JSA VOL 8 BLACK REIGN TP $12.99 *JUN05 0376 JSA VOL 9 LOST TP $19.99 *SEP05 0629 JLA JSA VIRTUE & VICE HC (STAR17241) $24.95 *SEP05 0630 JLA JSA VIRTUE & VICE SC (STAR19609) $17.95 *SEP05 0636 JSA ALL STARS TP (MAR040322) $14.95 *MAR05 0410 JSA THE GOLDEN AGE TP NEW EDITION $19.99 *SEP05 0646 JSA THE LIBERTY FILES TP (JAN040247) $19.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :JSA #80: 07 Dec 2005 :JSA #81: 04 Jan 2006 :JSA #82: 01 Feb 2006 :JSA, vol. 10: Black Vengeance TPB: 01 Mar 2006 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *JSA - GCD entry *Justice Society of America - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero